


how was i supposed to know

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: Eternatus changes Leon. Or is it something that Leon's been all this time, and Eternatus just brought it to the fore?
Kudos: 6





	how was i supposed to know

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting in my WIPs for ages, thought I'd just post it as a drabble. Originally I had more plans for this but uh there's been little motivation in the recent months.

Leon knew it wasn’t normal, the way he felt after the Darkest Day. Eternatus was the strongest Pokémon he’d ever faced. It was also the only Pokémon that aimed its attacks at him. He had been in the hospital for three days, recovering, and all he could think about was the pain.

How much he loved it.

It cost him the Champion Match. A stray attack grazed him, and his concentration was shot. He had to focus on not showing the dark feelings growing inside him – his shorts hid nothing. And then, it was over. He was so thankful he managed to get out with most of his dignity intact. Sure, it was his first loss ever, broadcast on national television, but at least he didn’t have a visible boner in high definition.

He stalked back into the locker rooms, headed straight to the showers. As he pumped his cock into his hand, he could only think about how _good_ it felt to be hurt. He came with a low grunt, the shower fixtures pressing into his back. It wasn’t _enough_ , but it’d do. For now.

It’d take a lot, Leon thought darkly, before this void in him was satisfied.


End file.
